The Diary A BBRae Fic
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: I recently became obsessed with Teen Titans and the BBRae pairing. Beast Boy reads Raven's diary on a dare and finds out about her feelings for him. Totally fluffy Oneshot. Enjoy! I don't own Teen Titans.


**I've been wanting to write a BB/Rae fic for quite some time now. I warn you: I am writing this at night. That is when my mind is fuzzy and my Fluffitis condition takes a turn for the worst. This story will most assuredly put you off sugar for a minimum of two weeks. If you feel any lightheadedness, urges to jump up and down squealing, "Aw" sounds or any similar noises coming out of your mouth, an overwhelming desire to hug something, or any combinations of the above symptoms, please write a fluffy fanfic of your own. There is no other known cure to the fluff overload side of Fluffitis. It is not suggested that you drink Mountain Dew or any highly caffeinated beverages before or after the reading of this story. Wait an hour before even looking at cute fanart as this will add to the fluff overload and increase the possibility of spontaneous combustion. Enjoy! ^_^ (PS- I'm trying a new format of switching back and forth between two different times. The two times are separated by lines. I got the idea from the Pokeshipping fanfic, Beautiful Feeling which is in my Favorites if you wish to check it out)**

"You did _what_?!" Raven snarled, her voice giving no hint to the major panic that was zapping every vein in her body. She could just barely hear the sound of something exploding back inside the Titan headquarters followed by Cyborg's angry yell. The television had been the victim of her sudden surge of emotions, apparently. Not that she cared too much right now.

Beast Boy cringed and scrunched his eyes shut, waiting to be overwhelmed by dark energy and thrown into some horrible alternate dimension. Seconds passed and he dared to open his eyes. Raven's eyes were closed and she was quietly whispering to herself, clearly trying to calm down. 'Okay. I'm safe for now…'

* * *

Beast Boy waited impatiently for Raven to leave her room, feeling immense dread. 'Why did I play Truth or Dare with Cyborg?! Why?!' He thought miserably to himself. 'Why did I chose Dare?!' He moaned silently as he crawled up the wall as a fly. 'And _why_ was Cyborg this cruel?!' In a lighthearted game of Truth or Dare with Cyborg, Beast Boy had been dared to do the most unthinkable act: Go into Raven's room and read her diary! Did Cyborg _want_ him to die a slow and painful death?! Beast Boy shook his head in regret. 'No turning back now.' He sighed grimly as the door to Raven's room opened. Quickly and quietly, Beast Boy ducked into the room.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Raven spoke once more in her calm monotone. "Why did you do it?" She asked simply.

For some reason, this question made Beast Boy feel really guilty. It was almost as if he had betrayed her trust. 'I suppose I did…' "We were playing Truth or Dare and Cyborg dared me to read your diary."

There was another long pause while Raven contemplated this. "Why were you _boys_ playing Truth or Dare?" She asked, sarcasm dripping.

Beast Boy shrugged, undaunted by Raven's minor jibe. "People do strange things when they're overly bored. I'm serious! The game system has been out of whack for a whole half an hour! We were about to lose it!"

"Well _that's_ not a very far trip." Raven replied coolly.

'Okay, she's just taunting me. This is good.' Beast Boy knew, however, that he wasn't out of the woods yet.

* * *

Beast Boy waited until Raven's steps were far away before he morphed back to normal and began looking around. 'Does Raven even keep a diary?' He wondered to himself as he carefully dug through her stuff. 'I mean, she's not like most girls. I can picture her having spell books or a Death Notebook but not a diary.' He opened her dresser and peered inside. 'Maybe under her pillow.' He turned and walked over to her bed. Slowly, half expecting something to jump out and bite him, he slid his hand under her pillow.

* * *

"What you read meant nothing." Raven felt her insides shatter as she told this outright lie and she fought to keep her emotions under control. "What you saw was merely something that Starfire had written. I had confiscated it from her when I saw it and have been meaning to get rid of it for some time now."

"Why was it under your pillow?" Beast Boy smirked, knowing that Raven wasn't being truthful with this.

"I was tired when I took it from her and went straight to bed." Raven replied immediately. 'I cannot let him know what I truly feel for him. It would be too disastrous.'

* * *

His hand came in contact with a book. Slowly, delicately, he pulled it out and looked at it. It was bound in ordinary leather and had simple white pages. 'Okay, it doesn't look deadly…' He cautiously opened it before beginning to flip through the pages. 'Just one entry and I'm outta here!' His eyes finally came to a rest on one of the more recent pages.

_Another day has come and gone. Why I bother writing these feelings down, I don't know. Maybe in a few years I'll look back and read this thing and be amused by how stupid I was in the past. Maybe I'll laugh at these unnecessary emotions and longings…_

* * *

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Rae, I'm not as stupid as you constantly tell me. I _can_ tell that you're lying!" He scooted closer to her and spoke in a quieter tone. "It's not as if it's a bad thing..."

Raven quickly moved away from Beast Boy as his velvety voice slid into her ears and brought a feeling of happiness into her heart. 'Stay in control, Raven!' She chided herself before closing her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She murmured, hoping to beat down these feelings that were welling up within her.

"Don't start that." Beast Boy whispered, knowing that he should act fast before Raven retreated into a meditative state for X number of hours. Acting on instinct, he scooted over to Raven once more and took her cool hand in his own. He felt her surprised gaze cautiously bearing down into his own eyes. 'That's it…gotta be serious, Beast Boy. No jokes. Just try speaking her language.'

* * *

'Wow! This sounds like some of that depressing poetry that she loves so much!' Beast Boy thought to himself, feeling slightly disappointed. He had secretly hoped that he would find out a little more from this fatal dare; maybe that Raven had a soft side… He kept reading.

_My heart beat irregularly fast once again today and my face grew red hot when I was near him. His soft, almost childlike voice…why does it attract me so? He is so immature, so unlike me. Why do I feel this way toward him? Why do I love him?_

* * *

Raven was so stunned, she stopped her attempts at meditation. The feel of Beast Boy's warm, rough hand wrapped tightly around hers occupied all of her thoughts. He was moving closer to her, his green eyes full of warmth. "I…I wasn't thinking when I wrote that!" She finally stuttered, trying to regain her composure.

Beast Boy grinned his signature crooked smile as he gazed up into her amethyst eyes.** (Take THAT Edward Cullen! Beast Boy already owns the crooked smile!)** "Did you think of the possibility that I might feel the same way?"

Raven felt as if a lightning bolt struck her. She _hadn't_ considered the idea that there was even the slightest chance of Beast Boy loving her. She shook her head mutely, worried that talking would reveal too much or accidentally let out her bottled up desires.

* * *

'Who's she talking about?' Beast Boy stared intently at the neatly scrawled words.

_His stupid grin makes me unusually happy. His bad jokes constantly annoy me, and yet I am actually beginning to understand them. Maybe I'm going insane._

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Bad jokes?! Raven only knew one person who told bad jokes!

* * *

"Why not?" Beast Boy murmured, bringing his free hand forward to lightly caress her cold cheek. "You have all the qualities that a guy would want in a girl." He watched her face flush under her hood and a surprised look come to her face. 'So far so good…if there is a god who watches over changeling superheroes, let him be watching me now!' He prayed silently, still perfectly aware of the probability that Raven would recover from this stupor and vaporize him.

"Like what?" Raven found herself breathing as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. 'Stupid! Don't ask that! That's just begging for trouble! Azarath Metrion Zinthos…'

She was actually beginning to weaken! Beast Boy could almost see with his own eyes the shield Raven had built up around her over the years. He could see it slowly losing its resolve. There was no way he could stop now! "You have a good heart." Raven snorted a little at that statement. "You do!" He said firmly. "You care about your friends and you constantly work to keep everyone safe from your own powers."

'Like I'm _trying_ to do right now!' Raven thought in a moment of brief agitation before feeling her thoughts vanish once more.

* * *

_He's so kind and sweet to everyone, even me. I've been having the oddest fantasies involving him. They always involve him sitting close to me up on the rooftop, gazing at the stars with me. They always end with him kissing me. I want those fantasies to become reality so much but I know that they can't._

'Who is she talking about?' Beast Boy wondered as he continued to read. 'This is getting _good_!'

* * *

"You have a great personality when you aren't trying to kill me." Beast Boy said jokingly, grinning broadly. He saw Raven roll her eyes. 'Right, back to the point.' "You're good company. You make me feel happy just by being near." Raven pulled her hood down more over her face; probably to hide her blushing. The thought made Beast Boy giddy with excitement! "Not to mention…" He reached forward and pulled her hood back. "You're very beautiful." He was right! She _was_ blushing! Lightly cupping her cheek with his right hand, he moved close and touched his lips to the red jewel on her forehead.

Something exploded elsewhere in the city and Raven quickly moved away from Beast Boy. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I just can't!" Though it killed her to say it.

* * *

_He is all I want and all I know that I cannot have. Love can never and will never come to me as long as my powers remain as they are. The best I can hope for is that Beast Boy will be happy with someone else. That way, at least one of us will be given a good ending…_

That was the end of that day's entry. Beast Boy's jaw was almost at the floor and his eyes were as wide as dishpans. It took a few minutes of stammering inaudibly to himself before he could think straight. 'Raven loves me! _Loves_ me! Loves…_me_! _Raven_!' His confusion and shock was replaced with a strange warm glow within his heart. He turned toward the door and felt a smile come to his face. 'Maybe I can prove her wrong about what's impossible and what's not.'

* * *

Beast Boy wasn't going to give up! He knew what Raven felt toward him and knew that he felt the same way. He would not quit until Raven gave in! He moved close to her again and took her face firmly but gently in his hands. Despite being smaller than her, he was clearly in control as her hesitant expression caught his eye. "Raven." He spoke in a low voice that he hardly ever used. "No matter what it takes, I want us to be together and I know that you want it as well." He moved his right hand back, lightly brushing her violet locks out of her face. He could see her resolve breaking again. He moved his face close to hers and whispered in a voice that was more breath than words: "Don't be afraid…" He then pressed his lips against hers. He felt her immediately stiffen at his touch and he pressed her closer to him, kissing her desperately. His hands slid up her back and pulled her right up against him while he moved his lips with a deep passion. "Please, Raven…" He mumbled onto her lips as he held her close.

Raven shut her eyes tightly, expecting multiple buildings to erupt into flames at that moment. She just knew that her emotions were only a step away from bursting out of control. She waited. Nothing was happening. Cautiously, she released the tension in her limbs and began to gain her bearings. In truth, she wasn't losing control at all. On the contrary, she had never felt calmer. A new, sweet, blissful peace flowed throughout her whole body. Is _this_ what real love felt like to her? Not crazy but…simple? As she came to this conclusion, Beast Boy moved away from her again with a sad expression on his face.

'Nothing. No response. I should've known it wouldn't be this easy.' With a sigh of defeat, he turned and stared out at the sky.

'No…' Raven felt an emptiness around her where Beast Boy had been. "Beast Boy…" She whispered quietly, moving close to him on her own accord. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and she caught a glint of hope. "I'm…I'm not afraid." She spoke in the softest of voices.

* * *

She was up on the roof. She was always up meditating at this time. Beast Boy hurried up just as the sun was sinking over the horizon. There she was, her hood up and her eyes closed. He could hear her voice quietly murmuring as she tried to concentrate. He almost felt bad to be disturbing her. "Hi, Raven!"

"What is it, Beast Boy?" Raven muttered angrily. "You'd better have a good reason for interrupting me."

* * *

Beast Boy turned and looked fully at Raven's face once more. She was lying. He could tell that she was terrified. As he reached out to stroke the side of her neck, he felt her instinctively shy away from him. "Steady, Rae…" He purred as he began to softly nuzzle her neck, coaxing her to relax. Raven bent to his will albeit nervously. She felt as rigid as a board. "Relax…" He murmured into the skin of her neck as he continued nuzzling her, trying to let her know that everything would be okay.

Raven closed her eyes and drew her mouth in a fine line as Beast Boy began planting soft butterfly kisses along her neck. 'Maybe this was a mistake…' She worried. 'I've never been this freaked out!' At that moment, Beast Boy's lips found a certain spot on the left side of her neck below her ear. All at once, she felt warmth shoot through every vein and her heart melted. "Mmmm…" Her expression softened into a blissful smile. Beast Boy seemed to feel this for his arms tightened around her, pulling her even closer. He traced his lips slowly up the side of her neck before touching them to her cheek.

Beast Boy felt Raven's hand touch his cheek and guide his lips onto hers. He sighed as Raven cautiously began caressing him as she kissed him gently. Her lips moved softly against his as her hands brushed against the sides of his neck. Slowly, she removed her lips from his. Beast Boy tried to follow but stopped as he felt Raven move her head down so it was resting on his heart. Sighing, he leaned back until he was lying down, Raven snuggling up against him. "Dude..." He murmured. "I'm in heaven..."

* * *

"Are you in love with me?" Beast Boy blurted out before slapping his forehead. 'D'oh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Gotta think before I talk!'

'Oh no...' "What on earth gave you that idiotic idea?" Raven asked, keeping her voice at a forced monotone.

* * *

Raven listened to the muffled thumping of Beast Boy's heart and her smile widened. 'It feels so weird...being able to let go like this...'

"Hey, Rae? Wanna go inside? It's kinda cold out."

* * *

Beast Boy braced himself before speaking. "Uh...well...I...sorta...read your diary..."

* * *

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked back into the Tower to find all the lights off. "Where have Raven and Beast Boy gone?" Starfire asked as she moved into the living room. She froze and her eyes grew large and sparkly. "Oh...How completely adorable!"

"Star, what do you-NYA!" Robin jumped back, his eye twitching a little.

"What're ya'll-WHOA!" Cyborg stopped in his tracks and felt his jaw drop to the floor.

Raven and Beast Boy were fast asleep together on the couch. Raven laid behind Beast Boy, her arm draped across his chest, her face nestled in the crook of his neck. There was a soft smile on her face. Beast Boy had a similar smile on his face. One of his hands rested under his pillow while the other dangled off the side of the couch.

The boys stared wide eyed for the longest time before dragging Starfire away. Beast Boy and Raven stirred a little.

"Raven?" Beast Boy mumbled.

"Yeah, Beast Boy?" Raven replied sleepily.

"I love you." He sighed, closing his eyes and feeling Raven's warmth.

Raven paused, building up the courage to say what she desperately wanted to say. Finally, she heard herself whisper: "I love you too." She hugged Beast Boy closer and kissed his neck softly.

Nothing more was said as the two drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

**First Teen Titans fic. Rate and Review! Hope you enjoyed it! I plan on writing a Teen Titans/Pokemon crossover next. Byez!**


End file.
